coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3187 (13th February 1991)
Plot A mournful Jack feels responsible for his pigeons' deaths as he didn't fix the lock on the gate. He assumes a cat got in but Jim believes it must have been a larger animal. Sally worries about bailiffs. She isn't impressed when Kevin vows to break the legs of anyone who tries to enter the house. Vera returns to work at Bettabuy. Alec can't resist making a crack at Jack when he tells him how he communes with his pigeons. Audrey sees how upset Sally is and advises her not to bottle up her problems. Percy theorises that the Rovers and Corner Shop are attracting vermin. Alec tells him there's a puma on the loose to make him forget the idea. Mavis is upset by the gossip over the pigeon killer. Reg can't control Curly at work. Curly keeps calling Kimberley "Jezebel". Angie plans a party for Jenny's birthday. Reg gives Curly a dressing-down and orders him to transfer Kimberley for his own good. Mavis worries that "Foxy Freddie" is the pigeon killer and that the neighbours will trap it. Kimberley threatens to tell Head Office that she's being harassed. Curly agrees to her transfer to Bolton and is glad to be rid of her. Kevin is angry when Sally tells her mum about their problem. Percy hears from a friend that there's a fox roaming around the area. Mrs Seddon offers to give the Websters the money. Sally is furious when Kevin refuses. Cast Regular cast *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Mrs Seddon - Brenda Elder Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office Notes *Last appearance of Kimberley Taylor until 5th August 1992. *Jenny Bradley (Sally Ann Matthews) is credited but does not appear. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 18th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the opening 7" of the scene in 13 Coronation Street early in the episode, showing Kevin Webster watching television. *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 6th December 2018 contained the same edit, as well as additional trims of mere seconds' duration in order to minimise shots featuring Alec Gilroy smoking a cigarette during a conversation with Jack Duckworth in the Rovers Return. *Mrs Hinkley, a Bettabuy employee, is not credited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: For once in his life, Percy Sugden says something useful - but why does it bother Mavis? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,580,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Reg Holdsworth (to Curly Watts): "For Bettabuy's sake, you are going to take that bull by the horns, wipe the slate clean with it, and turn over a sparkling new penny - have I made myself clear?" Category:1991 episodes